Frederic X Asroth
Character Frederic © Zilver_Hawk Asroth © Bamf Support 'Support Level C ' Frederic: *after healing a rabbit, he gently ushers him away* Go on little fella... Asroth: *catches the rabbit as it's running* Ha! Finally caught one of you stupid creatures... Frederic: *blinks* U-Uhm...Mister...could you please put him down... Asroth: ...who are you? Frederic: M-My name is Frederic... Asroth: Well, Frederic. Why don't you go on home? Frederic: *uneasily* Because I...don't really have one... Asroth: Why's that? Frederic: Well...my church burned down a-a while back...so I just...travel now. Asroth: ...your church? No, where are your parents you stupid child! Frederic: I...don't have any parents, Sir. Asroth: You run away or they die? Frederic: Erm...I'm not sure. They...might be dead... Asroth: So you're a run away? Hmm, well I'm sure you're better off without them, then Frederic: No I didn't...run away. I just...have no idea where they are, Sir. I've never met them. Asroth: Oh.. that's strange. Frederic: I suppose so, but it's fine. *smiles* I have Rodney and Father Mathias to take care of me. Asroth: ...father? What do you mean? Frederic: He...was the father of my church. Asroth: A church?? Why is a young man like you attending a church? Frederic: ...I'm training to be a priest, Sir. Asroth: A priest? Why would you want to be a priest? Frederic: Well...I-I was raised in the church... I owe it to them to become a priest. Asroth: You owe the church nothing! Don't you see what they've done? Frederic: N-No, Sir. I-I don't know what you mean... Asroth: They've had you since you were a child, right? They just brainwashed you! That's what churches do! They take in kids to corrupt them! Frederic: *blinks* I-I don't think I understand... Asroth: *sighs* They take in children like you, coddle them. Then they teach them things about helping people, pretend that they're good. You don't understand the cruel side of churches. What they do to people... Frederic: B-But Father Mathias never...he never hurt anyone... Asroth: Hurt? Oh no, they don't do the hurting themselves.. they let other people do that for them... Frederic: But...why would they do that? Asroth: The church is like the government. They're given some power, so they try to take more. They teach you they're helping people.. really, though, they're controlling them Frederic: *shakes his head* No! I don't believe you! Asroth: Fine, don't. Someday, you'll know I'm right, though *walks away* Frederic: No no no no no...it's not true. No! End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Asroth: *reading a book* Hmm.. that makes sense... Frederic: *crawls out from under a bush* ...Hm...there's my staff! Asroth: Oh, hey there. Frederic: *blinks and shrinks back a bit* ...Hello, Sir... Asroth: Sir Asroth. I don't think I introduced myself before. Frederic: Hello then...Sir, Asroth... Asroth: Still with the clergy? Frederic: Of course, Sir. I will not let you tempt me with wicked words. Asroth: Wicked? I am trying to save you.. before it is too late... Frederic: No. You are only trying to turn me away from the church! Asroth: Of course. You do not realize the power of the church... they kill people, Frederic. I do not mean bad people, but good people.. Frederic: No they don't! Not my church! There is corruption but not everyone it corrupt! Asroth: *calmly places a hand on his shoulder* Frederic.. they tried to kill me... Frederic: You're lying! Asroth: I'm not.. do you know who the bishop of that church was? Frederic: F-Father Mathias... Asroth: *shakes his head* No, no. The clergyman who wanted me dead.. who tried to have me killed... was my own father. Frederic: *downcast* ...Y-You're...lying... Asroth: I'm not. That is how cruel the clergy can become. I just.. don't want you to end up like me Frederic. Or... worse Frederic: No! I'm not a bad man!! Asroth: Then escape while you can Frederic: I'm not going to let you tempt me! Y-You're wrong!!! Asroth: I'm not tempting you, I'm trying to protect you! The clergy is corrupt. They pretend they save people, but they refuse to help those who would do good. They hire men to kill them instead Frederic: *his eyes are starting to water* N-Not all of them... Asroth: Its a cult, Frederic. An evil cult that will make you its assassin.. or have you killed Frederic: *takes a step back* I-I've never killed a man! Asroth: ...you will soon Frederic: Stop it!! Asroth: The next time you see your blessed father... imagine him with stained hands... the blood of all the innocent he killed! Frederic: ...N-No!! It's not..i-i-it's not... *takes another step back and runs away* Asroth: You will see the light soon, young one. As I did... '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Frederic: *sitting outside a tavern, huddled up* ....It's not true...it's not true...Oh goddess...help me.... Asroth: *comes out of the tavern laughing* Haha... Frederic: .... *recognizes the voice and turns away* Asroth: *Sees him* Oh, hey there, you... you.. Frederic! Frederic: ...Go...away.... Asroth: What's the matter with you? Frederic: ..... Asroth: You still with that clergy? Frederic: *nods* Asroth: That's a shame... You're going to be another corrupt bastard I'll end up having to kill.. Frederic: *looks at him* Y-...You're going to kill me...? Asroth: If you continue on this path.. killing innocents.. protecting wicked people Frederic: B-But I've never done any of that! Asroth: Course not! But you will soon Frederic: I would never do that! N-No matter what! I would never kill a man! Asroth: You seen a dead man before? Frederic: Y...yes, Sir. Asroth: You seen a man that's been tortured till he wanted to die? Frederic: I-I...y-yes....Sir... Asroth: And you still don't want to kill? Frederic: I-I...don't wish to fight...Father Mathias always said to...to turn the other cheek... Asroth: You see? He wants those men to go on killing the innocent.. he wants to see them torture people to death! Frederic: *stands up abruptly* No! I-I've had enough of this! Father Mathias is NOT a bad man! He would never hurt a person! He would never watch while others got hurt! He would never allow any of...this to happen! You can talk about killing me all you want, but I do not want to hear you talk about my Father that way! Asroth: When you see someone murder a man you should want to kill him! Tell me, why doesn't your father want to kill that man? To stop him from hurting others? Why doesn't he want justice? Answer me! Frederic: Because Father Mathias is dead! *tears are in his eyes* Asroth: ...what? Frederic: ...H-He's...dead.... Asroth: When? You acted like he was alive the other day... How did he die? Frederic: I-I thought he was alive for...a-a long time... I went to find him after the fire at my church and found out he was dead...The same man that did this...*gestures to the scars on his face* killed him... Asroth: ...and what are you going to do about it? Frederic: M-My friend said it has been taken care of... Asroth: The murderer is dead then? Frederic: ...I...believe so... Asroth: Don't believe! Know! Go find him. If you care about this Father of yours, if you care about your scars.. you should rip him to pieces. Whether he's alive or not... cut him open and pull out his guts! Frederic: *turns a ghastly shade of white* I-I...d-don't think I co...could.... Asroth: You know where this man lives? His family? Frederic: I-I don't.... Please, Sir Asroth... Asroth: Come on boy! Tell me! We'll go together! Frederic: *shakes his head* I-I couldn't do that! Asroth: You want that man to continue hurting people like you? Killing people like your father? Frederic: *sobbing* I-I couldn't...kill.... Asroth: You see what the clergy has done? They let evil people like that man kill people! You cannot give in to their corruption! Frederic: *trembling, he takes another step back* .... Asroth: Frederic! You must do your duty as a man of justice! Frederic: "...Thou shalt not murder..." Asroth: Exactly! And murderers must be punished with death! He is the murderer, you and I... we are only killers, bringers of justice! Frederic: "Leave the sinners to heaven and to those thorns that in their chests lodge t-to prick and sting them...." Th-They will have their punishment. I-It's not m-my....j-job... Asroth: You'll allow evil people to continue murdering? You... the church has already corrupted you! Frederic: Th-The goddess will punish them i-in the end... A-Anything I-I-I can do is n-nothing compared to....to what she...will do... Asroth: You're a pathetic worthless slave to the church now. Nothing more. *casts a spell at him but horribly misses* Frederic: Ah! *stumbles to the side and clutches his heal staff defensively* I-I'm...no slave!! Asroth: Get out of here you pathetic cleric! *casts another spell, but once again misses* Frederic: *fearful, he runs off* ......... Asroth: You damn... *falls to the ground sobbing* 'End of Support A ' '''Frederic, Timid Healer and Asroth, Spiteful Sorcerer After their last discussion, Asroth managed to track down Frederic who had been hiding out in the forest. Even though the young priest was still terrified out of his wits, Asroth took responsibility for his actions. Finding that they were both alone in the world, they managed to put aside their differences to be friends. However, Asroth always seemed to threaten Frederic when he mentioned something about the church. Unsure of what to think, Frederic just accepted it as part of his friend's personality.